


Popular Guy

by dokidokidk



Series: No Fun [11]
Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, alternatively titled: seokmin is being attacked by a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokidk/pseuds/dokidokidk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Joshua, the best part of keeping information secret is his juniors’ shock and surprise when it is eventually revealed. [Mafia / Host Club AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popular Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Background story time: Seventeen is underground, elite host club owned by Seungcheol. It is growing up fast and already having another branch at different town (Seoul) lead by Jihoon. This series is basically how all the members are hosts and Seungcheol is trying to take over the world in a (not so) loosely connected oneshots.  
> This one might be confusing if you are not following this series..

_Changsha Huanghua International Airport, 01.00 PM_

“Why am I in China again?”

“It’s part of the deal,” Jun fixes his black mask, “They came to Seventeen already, now we have to go.”

“No I mean,” Seokmin takes down the white suitcase and sets it down, “Why me?”

“Because I want you to,” Joshua throws the younger a victory smile, “And I won over Seungcheol.”

“I heard he wanted Soonyoung to come,” Jun bends to the side and leaning on his suitcase handle before raising his eyebrow to the one in the middle, “Why not him?”

“We need that guy in Daegu because I have to go here, delinquents tend to bow down to him,” Joshua yawns and rubs his eyes before gesturing the one on his right, “I pick you because Jongdae-sshi seems to like you.”

Seokmin hums softly while watching the oldest member inspects his ocean blue suitcase and pulling the handle up, “Jongdae hyung is really nice.”

“Oh,” Joshua thin lips rounds adorably and eyebrows go up in confusion, “You talk a lot to him?”

“You gave him my number hyung,” Both men laugh as the one that begin walking to the exit continues; “I promised him a live show at Exotics.”

“We are expecting more Changsa ladies at Seventeen then,” Joshua follows the vocalist, suitcase rolls slowly behind him, “What about you Jun?”

“What about me?”

“You did accompany three of them to Jihoon’s office.”

“Oh yeah,” Jun quickens his pace to match Joshua’s, he smirks at the memory, “Tao-ge was really cute, his whining is everything.”

Seokmin laughs with the one behind him as he puts on brown rimmed glasses from his pocket, “He thought we didn’t know a pinch of what he said.”

“I don’t have to worry about you and language barrier problem then?”

“Not good enough to hold long and deep conversation but I understand alright,” The vocalist rolls his eyes before grumbling at the masked host, “Minghao always drilled the three of us on Mandarin 101 every time you visited Daegu after Seungcheol hyung got their email.”

Jun nods proudly, “That’s my baby brother okay.”

“He is really cute,” Joshua pips up in agreement, “And also really persistent to get what he wants.”

“Kid slowly bleeds out man for hours for information,” Seokmin passes the last door and sees tons of people waiting at the gate, he keeps walking, “Should have expected that really.”

“You haven’t told us what you think Joshua hyung.”

“Remember the pretty one out of the bunch?” The oldest host reaches out for Seokmin’s shoulder to stop him, ”The blond one? Luhan?”

The vocalist looks back and answers, “Yeah.”

“He sat next to Jeonghan at the after party,” Joshua cranes his neck and looks for their escort, “They made a really beautiful picture together.”

Jun raises an eyebrow skeptically, “That’s the only thing you got after meeting one of Chinese biggest mob boss?”

“Looks can be deceiving but we are all living proofs of that,” The black haired host walks past the youngest and lead the way, subtly waving back to someone at the crowd, “And you guys are in for a big surprise.”

Seokmin quickens his steps to match the other two, “What surprise?”

The light voice matches his excited welcoming waves, “Hi guys!”

They stop in front of an unlikely couple. The tall one has styled dyed blond hair and sunglasses on. His frame and handsome face, even though it’s kind of covered, are definitely the reason why a lot of people are looking at their direction. Next to him is a smaller man with round glasses and pulled down white mask, his silver fringe is hidden under snapbacks. The man chirps happily, “Welcome to Changsa!”

The tall man speaks, voice deep and a bit intimidating, “Should we have introduction first?”

“Of course,” Jun looks at the oldest host, completely unsure, before Joshua nods him to continue, “This is Joshua hyung,” the host gesturing to the one on his left, “Seokmin, and you can call me Jun.”

“Yixing-ge sent us to get you,” the smaller man chants on, Mandarin a bit awkward and heavily accented and Seokmin can’t shake of the feeling he has heard that voice before. The man grabs his arm, “Jongdae told me a lot about you.”

The vocalist tries to answer before Joshua beats him into it; the oldest host smiles warmly, “Good things I hope.”

“I am really expecting his singing ability,” The accent is thicker than Joshua’s, as if the man runs away to the country and leaving his life in Korea in a heartbeat just recently. Seokmin smiles politely at that beaming grin as the taller of the two pats the man’s shoulder softly as reminder; the one with round glasses releases his grip on the vocalist arm and points at his taller partner, “Yifan.”

Yifan nods, “We should really get going.”

The man pouts and Seokmin feels the memory calls again. He lifts up the snap back quickly for a show, “Baekhyun, at your service.”

“Baekhyun,” Jun gapes in disbelief as Joshua scoffs beside him, “As is The Byun Baekhyun?”

He grins, “Sure am.”

“The one left his whole boyband and disappeared completely off the Korean media? That Byun Baekhyun?” The vocalist is too shocked to remember using the right language, the black haired host laughs at the outburst, “You came to our place once!”

“Let’s left my questionable life choice for later talk,” Baekhyun grin widens as he easily answers in Korean, “We really need to get going.”

Seokmin knows he saw that droopy eyes somewhere; he mumbles back, “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry; you are not the only one that went all gibberish in front of me,” The band vocalist throws the other a cocky smirk, “I see you are still learning Mandarin.”

The younger vocalist holds himself from snorting in distaste, as if that accent is any better, “Yeah.”

“You can start by calling me Baekhyun-ge,“ He walks away, amused Yifan and Joshua right behind before the other two start trailing, “I think Tao _-ge_ is simply dying to see you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> more exo boys are coming  
> Feedbacks are loved♡


End file.
